


Crossed Lines

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance meets a boy on the subway.  JC meets a boy at a college campus.  Joey wants a boy who doesn't realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on portions of the movie "On the Line." Written sometime prior to the end of 2001.

CROSSED LINES  
One

Lance yawned and checked his watch for the fifth time as the wrong train rumbled by. He was going to be late. "THIS is why we need to hire a driver, Joey," he grumbled to himself. He realized what he had said, and grinned. "I AM turning into Mr. Hollywood," he realized, and sighed. A puff of air ruffled his short hair as his train finally pulled into the station. He shoved his way on, grabbing one of the last seats. He settled in for his twenty-minute ride, sliding his headphones up onto his head. He slid his favorite R & B CD into the player and turned up the volume. Before he knew it he was quietly singing along. Before he knew it he was NOT so quietly singing along. Lance bopped his head to the beat, singing his heart out. He felt something kick his foot and he opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. He blushed furiously and looked down at his knees. Someone else kicked his foot and he looked up. "I stopped, okay?" He snapped.

"But you didn't have to." He read the red lips of the person smiling down at him and he yanked the headphones off. "I liked it. I like that kinda music." Blue eyes twinkled as the man smiled. He wore a powder blue bandana, and light brown curls peeked out from under the fabric. The young man shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other. "It's cool to find someone who doesn't care where they are if they feel like singing.”

"Oh, yeah," Lance said lamely, wanting to kick himself.

"Wanna make it a duet?"

"Huh?"

"Ya think I can sit with you…make your seat a duet instead of a solo?"

"Oh...yeah…sorry." Lance moved his briefcase off the seat onto the floor between his feet.

"Thanks. These books weigh a ton." The young man sat down, his slender body easily fitting in next to Lance.

"You go to school?"

"Uh-huh. My mom's making me. I wanna get into music…but she wants me to have something to fall back on. You know how it is."

"Yeah." Lance nodded. The man glanced down at Lance's briefcase. "J.L.B." He read the monogram above the lock. "Lemme guess…Jonathan…no…Jeremiah…no…Jason."

"James," Lance said helpfully. "But most people call me by my middle name. Lance."

"I see." The man smiled at him. "I take it you don't go to school."

"No. I work for a music company. Management and such," Lance lied. He didn't work for the company. He OWNED it.

"Cool." The other man's face lit up. "I LOVE music. I live it, my mom says, I need it more then air. Do you know I can name every winner of the Grammy for best male pop vocal performance back to nineteen eighty-one?"

"Impressive," Lance said. "Sting twice, Eric Clapton, Elton John, Eric Clapton, Seal, Elton John."

The man stared at him, then joined in. `Sting, Eric Clapton, Michael Bolton, Roy Orbison, Michael Bolton, Bobby McFerrin, Sting, Steve Winwood, Phil Collins."

"TWICE," Lance emphasized with a grin as they finished. "Michael Jackson, Lionel Richie and Al Jarreau."

"Amazing!" The man laughed out loud. "I got SO sick of hearing Sting's name!"

"Don't get me wrong, he's awesome, but could he give someone else a chance?" Lance added. The other man nodded and laughed again. "Why nineteen eighty-one?"

"That's the year I was born," he told him, and Lance nodded.

"I see." He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he quietly looked at the man for a moment.

"Do you sing?" The man asked him.

"Here and there." Lance hedged.

"And you're a bass, right?" He asked. Lance nodded. "I could tell from your voice. You have a nice speaking voice."

"Thank you," Lance said shyly. The train slowly shook to a stop.

"Well." The younger man stood, hefting his bag to his shoulder. "Here's my stop."

"Yeah…mine, too." Lance followed the man off the train onto the walkway. "So…have a nice day. I really enjoyed riding with you."

"Me, too." He looked at Lance expectantly. Lance opened his mouth, then closed it. "Well…I gotta run. See you around, Lance."

"Yeah…see ya." Lance said faintly. The other man held out a hand and Lance slowly took it. The man's hand was soft and warm. Lance drank him in, looking at the curls, the eyes, the long body.

"Bye." The other man swung his backpack so the straps were on both shoulders, and melted into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

CROSSING LINES  
Two

 

Lance stopped at the receptionist's desk by the front of his office. "Good morning, Cindy."

"Good morning, Lance...Joey's in your office. JC is in your office. Chris is in your office." She handed him a stack of phone messages. He sighed.

"But none of them returned these calls?"

She smiled and shook her head. "They didn't even ask for the messages."

"For God's sake," he grumbled. He stopped and poured himself a cup of coffee before heading for his office. He peeked through the door.

"And then she says, I don't DO that kind of thing on the first date! Can you believe it? Since when don't girls do THAT?" Chris was exclaiming.

"I don't know, Chris," JC said. "I don't know much about what girls do."

"You're no help," Chris griped.

"Gentleman." Lance breezed in the door. Joey was lounging in his chair, playing a game on Lance's computer. "Will you move, oaf?"

"Wait...I'm almost at the last level."

Lance flipped the computer off. "MOVE." Joey shot him a look of disgust and got out of the chair. "You guys are totally useless. I realize you think you're just the talent, but we're all equal partners in this company. We need to actually WORK to make it happen. We can turn most of the stuff over to the assistants, but this?" He waved the messages in the air. "C'mon, guys."

"Wow...you woke up on the wrong side of the rainbow-colored bed, didn't you?" Chris asked.

"Shut up," Lance snapped. He had recently come out to his three closest friends, and they had no problem with it. Of course, Chris had to tease him every chance he got, and JC tried to sympathize, since he was gay, too.

Joey looked at Lance intently. "You met someone, didn't you? You met someone and struck out."

"I did not," Lance said, opening his briefcase. He ran his fingers over the letters, remembering how the man from the train had tried to guess his name.

"Yes, you did!" Joey knelt by Lance's chair. "Tell Uncle Joey, Lansten. Let's hear the sad story."

"I can TELL you the sad story," Chris said. He cleared his throat. "Our heroine...I mean, our hero...met the boy of his dreams...he asked him out...the guy said no...and our Lancey is doomed to loneliness."

"And people call ME a drama queen?" JC asked. He looked at Lance. "Is that what happened?"

"No." Lance played with a pencil. "I never asked him out. I never even asked his name."

Joey groaned. "Lancey...have I taught you nothing? You shoulda at least got his name!"

"Well, I didn't. Can we talk about work now?"

"Yeah...let's talk about working on your approach, Dude," Chris said.

"Chris, shut the fuck up. Joey, you need to go call these songwriters and get some tapes." Lance handed him a stack of messages. "JC...did you book the bar for Friday?"

"Yeah...we're in."

"Go get with advertising. We need some posters up." Lance looked at Chris. "And you...just get out. Find SOMETHING productive to do, okay? Our group will NEVER get anywhere with your lazy ass in my office. Go find a name for us or something."

"I like Soul Groove," Chris protested. "What's wrong with it?"

"We are NOT a Motown group, Chris. It will work for now but we need something with a hook. GO." Lance glared at him.

"See ya at lunch, guys." JC waltzed out of the room. Chris followed, grumbling. Joey stayed behind, closing the door behind everyone else.

"Lance...I'm sorry."

"Whatever. It's done." Lance tried to push blue eyes and curls out of his head and get his mind on business.

"I mean it." Joey sat a hand on Lance's shoulder. "I hate to see you so sad...and you ARE lonely. Chris was right. But if you'd just be a little more aggressive...go after what you want."

"I'm fine, Joe. Thanks." Lance patted Joey's hand. "But I do have stuff to do."

"Right. I'll see you later," Joey said with a sigh. He left Lance's office, leaning against the door after he closed it. "Yeah...like I have any room to talk about going after what I want," he said softly to himself.

 

"Black Lycra," JC announced as he ambled into Lance's office at noon. "I think we should wear black Lycra and like silver, or something."

"JC, have you SEEN Joey and Chris? Can you really picture them in LYCRA?" Lance pulled his glasses off and sighed.

"Okay, well, no." JC flopped down on a chair. "I got some posters up, though. We will ROCK on Friday!"

"Good."

"Tell me about him," JC said. Lance sighed. JC was the only one he felt comfortable talking to about this man.

"He was tall and thin...kinda built like you but with some muscle...dark blue eyes, and this smile. I mean, damn, Jayce...it lit up the city. And he had these curls...they were adorable. And he's a music major."

"He sounds great," JC said with a sigh.

"He was...and he could name Grammy winners like he was...I don't know..."

"Who could name Grammy winners?" Chris poked his head into the office.

"Lance's man," JC answered.

"He's NOT my man," Lance snapped.

"And whose fault is that?" Joey asked, also coming in. "Look, I've been thinking...we need to add another voice."

"What?" Lance asked.

"We've got the bottom range covered, and me and Chris can hit the high stuff. But we need a tenor. JC is awesome, but he can't carry EVERYTHING. Say we do a little local talent search and see what we can find. We don't HAVE to pick someone, but we should." Joey sat on the edge of Lance's desk. "What do you think? We can say it's for the management company...we don't have to say it's for the group."

"I agree," Chris said. JC slowly nodded.

"Me too."

"Fine," Lance said with a sigh. "But YOU set up the audition. YOU get things together. I'll show up to judge."

“Okay," Joey said, nodding. Lance sighed again.

"I'm starving. Let's go get lunch."

"You'll find him, Lance," JC said encouragingly as Lance pulled on his jacket. "You never know WHERE he'll show up."


	3. Chapter 3

CROSSED LINES  
Three

 

"Why me?" JC grumbled as he hurried across the campus of the small college. This was the fourth college he had been to that morning, and he was tired of it already. He knew he had agreed to help get this audition together, and he knew he had agreed to plaster the notices all over the seven colleges and schools in their city. But this was ridiculous. "I know now why I never went to college," he said to himself as a large boy with a large backpack almost knocked him over. "Dammit." JC looked around wildly, wondering where the Arts building was. He wasn't familiar with this school; the group had played dances at a few of the other schools but he didn't know this one. He spotted a person seated quietly on a bench and decided to ask. "Excuse me?" He said politely.

Dark blue eyes twinkled up at him as the face tilted up. "Yes?"

JC swallowed deeply as he looked at the blue eyes that shone from under the brim of a blue North Carolina baseball cap. "I...uh..."

"Are you okay?" The voice was concerned, and JC's eyes wandered down to the slightly chapped red lips.

"Yes. I..."

"Aren't you JC Chasez?" A female voice said behind him. He turned around to see two young women smiling at him.

"Um, yes. Do I know you?"

"We used to go to Manchester. You played the Christmas dance there last year with your singing group," the brunette said.

"Yeah...you guys were AMAZING!" The blond gushed. "I thought you'd have a CD out soon for sure!"

"Yeah, so did we," JC said, smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The brunette glanced down at the flyers he held. "Are you gonna be playing here?"

"No...I'm afraid not," he said apologetically. "We're at The Far Side on Friday...are you old enough to get in?"

"We'll get in if YOU'RE there, JC...don't you worry!' The blonde gushed.

"We gotta run...see you Friday!" The girls hurried off, giggling madly.

JC rolled his eyes and turned back to the beautiful boy on the bench. "Should I know you?" The boy's tone was full of awe. JC laughed.

"Hell, no. We're just a local singing group. Actually...that's why I'm here. I was gonna ask you where the Arts building was...I want to post these notices for an audition. We need a tenor."

"Really? Mind if I look at one?" The boy stood and JC handed him a flyer.

"Of course not."

"Wow...open audition?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow at six-thirty at Fatone's Deli. One of the guys' dads owns the place, but he lets us use the banquet room in the back for stuff like this." JC looked at the angel in front of him. "Do you sing?"

"Some." The boy scuffed his shoe. "Kinda."

"You should come," JC said. "PLEASE. If no one shows up, at least I'll look good for bringing one person."

"Okay...I'll think about it. Want me to put those up in the Student Union for you?"

"Could you? You're a lifesaver...um..."

"Justin. Justin Timberlake." Justin flashed a beautiful smile and JC unconsciously sighed.

"I'm Joshua Chasez...but everyone calls me JC."

"Hi, JC," Justin said almost shyly. "Well...I'll let you go...and I have class now...I'll get these hung up for you, okay?"

"Thanks. Oh, wait..." JC pulled a pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled something on a flyer. "Here's my number. If you need to cancel or whatever...and you can't get through at the office...call me there, okay?"

"Sure. Okay." Justin smiled again. "Bye, JC."

"Bye," JC said faintly, sighing as he watched Justin walk away.

 

"Oh, MY God," JC said as he fell into the booth next to Joey. "I found him."

"Found who?" Joey studied the menu. "I feel like fish, I think."

"The fish here is sick," Chris said from across the table. "Found who?"

"The boy of my dreams. The boy I'm gonna live in sin with...the boy who is probably like five or six years younger than me," JC realized with a sigh.

"Where?"

"At Madison. I was handing out flyers and he took one. Guys, he is IT!" JC proclaimed. He saw Lance walk into the restaurant. "But don't say anything in front of Lance, okay? I don't want to rub this in."

"Did you at least get his name?" Chris whispered. JC nodded and grinned.

"And he has my number. Lance, hi!" JC said cheerfully as Lance sat down, kicking Chris to keep him quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

CROSSED LINES  
Four

 

Lance beeped his horn angrily at the slow cars in front of him. He didn't know why he was so mad; it wasn't like they were going to get anywhere soon in the gridlocked traffic. He sighed. Because of Joey's stupid audition idea, Lance had to drive into the city. He hated driving into the city. Also, there was pretty much NO chance of him finding that boy again if he was in his car and NOT on the train. Lance cursed traffic, cursed Joey, and cursed himself for not being more forward with that boy.

 

JC was in a daze most of the morning. He actually had to go buy a new pair of shoes once Chris pointed out that his shoes didn't match. There was NO way he was going to take a chance on seeing Justin wearing two different shoes. He hurried out of the office to a shoe store nearby that opened early, praying that Lance wouldn't be in the office when he returned. For some reason, JC felt guilty about finding a boy. About finding Justin. He hadn't been with someone for a while, and Justin hadn't said he was gay or anything, but JC had a feeling. And he felt bad when Lance hadn't even gotten HIS boy's name. JC made a mental promise to be extra nice to Lance that day.

 

"You look nice," JC said, shyly hovering in Lance's doorway.

"Thanks." Lance looked down at his grey sweater and black dress pants. "I thought I should go more casual for the auditions tonight. I have some meetings this morning, but no one that would care if I didn't wear a suit."

"Lance, I have to tell you something," JC said with a sigh. "I met someone. Yesterday."

"You did?" Lance smiled. "That's awesome, Jayce. Tell me."

"Well...he was just great. Young, but great. He was sexy and nice...really nice. His name is Justin."

"Justin." Lance rolled the name off his tongue. "He sounds great already, JC. I'm happy for you."

"I just...I know you were bummed about meeting that guy yesterday and..."

Lance waved his hand in the air. "Please, Jayce. It's cool. It was just some random meeting in a huge city. I'll never see him again. And if I do, hopefully I won't be such a dumbass."

"You're NOT a dumbass, Lance," JC said kindly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Later." As soon as JC closed his office door, Lance lightly banged his head on the table. JC had met someone. JC had even gotten that someone's name. Life wasn't fair. What did a guy have to do to get a date?

"Lance?" Joey knocked and called through the door. Lance was surprised. Joey usually barged right in.

"Come in, Joe." He shuffled some papers and pretended to look busy. "Hey." Joey shut the door and sat on the chair across from Lance. "You okay?"

"Sure? Why?"

"I just...I feel bad for picking on you yesterday. I know you are still bummed about that guy...you don't fall often, and I just...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Joe, really," Lance said. Joey sighed.

"Look, Lance, I was..."

"Dude! Did you see that girl out there? She's the new clerical chick?" Chris flew in the door. "I was talking to Cindy. New chick's name is Tammi. Hottie times five, guys."

Joey glared at Chris. "Do you MIND?"

"No." Chris sat on the edge of Lance's desk.

"I hope you don't call her "the chick" to her face," Lance said, amused.

"No...I won't do that." Chris finally really looked at Joey. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Joey said.

"No," Lance answered, then looked confused.

"I'll go talk to Tammi." Chris shot Joey an apologetic glance and left the office.

"I was wondering, Lance," Joey said slowly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink after the auditions."

"I thought we would anyway...I mean, I know JC will be all stressed and..."

"No...just you and me," Joey interrupted softly. Lance stared at him, wondering why Joey would want to talk to him alone.

"Sure, Joe, if you want. Everything okay?"

"Better now." Joey flashed a happy grin. "See you later."

"See you," Lance said, thoroughly confused.


	5. Chapter 5

CROSSED LINES  
Five

 

"Okay, there is a VERY good chance he's not even coming, so why do you care?" JC said to himself in the mirror. The others had already left for the deli and JC had lagged behind, wanting to check himself just one more time. He wore a tight black v-necked sweater and jeans that were just baggy enough to make his legs look slender and long. He nervously played with the Leo pendant at his narrow throat. "He probably won't even remember you," JC said. He stared at himself in the mirror, not really seeing his reflection. He saw curls and a great smile and a boy that he really wanted.

 

"Tomorrow, you're gonna take the day off," Lance told himself as he looked in the mirror. They were at Joey's dad's deli, waiting for JC. He tried to ignore the smell of onions and grilled steak as he tried to adjust his spiky hair. "Tomorrow you're gonna take the day off and just ride the train…all day…until you find that boy. Maybe he has an afternoon class. Maybe you should just go around all the campuses, looking for beautiful boys with curls that sing." Lance sighed, leaning against the sink. "Maybe you should just check yourself into the mental institution and be done with it."

 

"Hey, guys," JC said, rushing into the banquet room. "Sorry. Got busy."

"I guess," Joey said, looking at him strangely. He smiled at Lance, who had just gotten out of the bathroom. "Ready to break some hearts, Bass?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Joe were talking," Chris said, and Lance groaned. "We decided that you could just find someone here…tonight. I mean, we'll have a lot of young guys parading in here…guys who can sing. And usually guys who can sing are good-looking. I mean…look at us." Chris sat back in his chair and smiled with satisfaction. JC hooted and rolled his eyes. Joey kicked Chris' chair. "What he MEANS is, you can forget about that boy because you never know what might happen tonight," Joey said pointedly, and Lance smiled.

"You guys are great, trying to cheer me up like this. It almost makes up for me having to sit here and go through this cattle call."

"Whatever." Joey stood up and went to talk to his dad. JC sat down and drummed his fingers on the table.

"You okay, Jayce?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I'm just...yeah." JC looked everywhere but at Lance and Chris. _Please, let him show up, please_ , he thought to himself.

"Okay. Dad said we can open the side door, since that's where the flyers said the people should line up," Joey said, propping the side door open. A cold breeze blew through the room and JC shivered.

"Great...we'll freeze, and they won't be able to sing because their teeth will be chattering," Chris observed.

"You gotta better place for us to do this?" Joey demanded. Chris shook his head. "Then shut up." Joey plopped into a seat next to Lance. "Why are we friends with him?"

"Because he's funny and sometimes he sounds like Mickey Mouse when he sings?" Lance offered, and Joey and JC burst out laughing.

 

Joey crossed out another name on his list, disgusted. "Thank you," he said politely. "We'll let you know." The teenager smiled and headed out the door. "This is fucking ridiculous," he snapped at Chris. "Did you put on the flyer that they had to be able to SING?"

“Did you put on the flyer that they had to be out of high school?" Lance added. "I don't think half their voices have changed yet!"

"Hey...at least that makes them tenors," Chris whispered back, insulted. "I put all that on the flyer. It's not my fault! Did JC post them at the high school or something?"

"No," JC said, annoyed. "I put them up at the colleges and downtown at the arts center. Gimme a break!"

"How many more names?" Joey asked Lance, who was holding the master list.

"Seven," Lance answered. "And then we're outta here. If we don't find anyone, then we'll just continue as a quartet, and make up for the lack of harmony."

"Right," Joey said, rubbing his temples.

Chris leaned around Joey to call the next name. "Justin Timberlake." A curly head poked into the room. The smile lit up his face and the blue eyes twinkled. "Here," he said.

Lance, who had been leaning his chair back on two legs, settled down with a thump. JC looked up from where he had been doodling on his notepad, sure that Justin wouldn't show. "It's him," they said softly at the same time. They froze and looked at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

CROSSED LINES  
Six

 

"Hey, Lance!" Justin said, then realized maybe it wasn't professional. "I…um…I didn't realize this was YOUR group." Justin's eyes moved to JC and his smile broadened. "Hi, JC."

"Hello, Justin," JC replied softly. Lance was still unable to speak.

Joey reached under the table and squeezed Lance's knee. "Uh, Justin, would you mind giving us a minute? We aren't as ready as we thought."

"Sure." Justin smiled, but his eyes were troubled. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

JC looked at Lance. "That's the guy you met on the train?"

Lance nodded slowly. "Yes. And I guess his name is Justin."

"Whoa. This is weird." Chris buried his face in his hands.

"Guys, you can duke it out over your boy later." Joey put on his game face. So much for his dreams of Lance never seeing the guy again. "We need to give him a fair audition, okay?"

JC nodded. Lance stared at his fingernails. "Okay," Chris stood and went to the door. “Come on in, Justin."

Justin walked back and stood in front of the table. He smiled at everyone but only JC smiled back.

"Justin, I'm Joey Fatone. That's Chris Kirkpatrick…and I see you already know JC Chasez and Lance Bass." Joey passed Justin a piece of sheet music. "Sing what you've prepared, then read that over quick. We want to see how well you harmonize."

"Okay." Justin cleared his throat nervously and began to sing.

Joey slumped down in his chair and tried to look bored. OF COURSE he could sing, OF COURSE Lance would fall for someone who was gorgeous AND talented.

"Thank you," Chris gave Justin a small smile when he had finished. "Now for the harmony." He looked to JC to set their notes. JC took a deep breath and tried to forget about Justin as he sang the first few notes.

 

"Okay. This whole situation is fucked," Joey commented after the last person had tried out. "Those last six were a waste of time. Justin's the best."

"You're right," Chris said. He looked at JC, then at Lance. "Talk."

"You have no right to be mad at me," JC snapped at Lance. "I had no clue. You didn't even know his name!"

"Well, I know it now!" Lance retorted. "It's just…I finally found someone and you jump in on him!"

"You met someone on a train, and you were too much of a chickenshit to even get his name or number!" JC shot back. Lance stood, clenching his fists.

"Whoa!" Chris jumped between them. "Justin is EXACTLY the person we need to complete our sound. But are you two mature enough to handle it? I'm not wasting my time working for this if your hormones are gonna fuck it up!"

"I'll be fine, Chris. Once me and Justin hook up, JC will just have to learn to deal with it," Lance said arrogantly.

"YOU? Whatever," JC replied, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, you don't even know if he's gay, remember?" Joey pointed out.

"C'mon, Joe. Let's go get that drink now." Lance picked up his jacket. "Bye, Chris. JC, goodbye." Lance strode out of the room with Joey on his heels.

 

Three hours later, Joey was helping Lance through the door of Joey's apartment. Joey lived in the city, while Lance's apartment was about a half-hour drive outside the city limits. "It's okay…I'm okay…" Lance wove on his feet and giggled. "See? Oops!" He tripped over his own feet and fell onto the sofa. "I'll just stay here."

"No. You can sleep in the bed. I won't bite. C'mon, Lance." Joey helped Lance up and they wobbled to the bedroom. Lance sat on the bed and slowly pulled off his shoes, then his shirt and pants. He snuggled under the blankets in his boxers as Joey went to use the bathroom.

"Joe?" Lance called.

"Yeah?" Joey answered around his toothbrush.

"Would you pick JC over me?"

Joey spat out the toothpaste, rinsed, then stood in the doorway. His idea of a dream date had been a disaster. Lance could only curse at JC and rant about Justin. Joey found no opportunity to tell Lance how he felt. But now, with Lance looking at him so miserably, Joey could only love him more. "Lance, I would never pick JC over you." Joey pulled off his jeans and crawled into bed next to Lance. "I don't think I'd pick anyone over you." He ran a consoling hand over Lance's forehead. "I promise."

"Good." Lance yawned and settled down onto the pillow. "Because Justin is NOT gonna pick JC over ME. He's MINE. I saw him first." He pouted, then smiled sleepily at Joey. "Thanks, Joey. You're my best friend."

"You're mine, too, Lance," Joey said with a sigh as he reached over to turn off the light.


	7. Chapter 7

CROSSED LINES  
Seven

 

Joey groaned as he slapped off the alarm. He rolled onto his back and tried to wake up. Lance mumbled something and snuggled closer to him. Joey froze and looked over at Lance. He couldn't resist the urge to lightly run a finger over Lance's cheek. He was so beautiful. Joey cursed under his breath and went into the shower. When he came back out, Lance was still asleep. Joey knew he'd have one helluva hangover. He wouldn't be making it into the office that day. The phone rang and Joey grabbed it before it wakened Lance. "Yeah?"

"Hey." It was Chris. "Is Lance with you?"

"Yeah. He won't be in today. He's. Um. He's sick."

"He's hungover. Am I right?" Joey could hear Chris' grin, and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah. I'm letting him sleep."

"Well, leave him a note or something. We need to grab this Justin kid and rehearse. We're at The Far Side tonight, and he should perform with us."

"You're gonna give him like four hours of rehearsal time?"

"If it works, he sings with us tonight. If not, he sings next time. No big deal." Chris paused. "You need to call him."

"ME?" Joey gasped. "Why me?"

"JC has already called me twice begging for the kid's number. Lance will probably call me and ask for it. I'm not getting between them. You call the kid, tell him we chose him, and get his ass down to the office this afternoon."

"What if he has class?"

"He needs to find time. At least for today. We'll work around his schedule after that."

Joey was surprised at Chris' businesslike attitude. "Um, okay, Chris."

"Here's his number." Chris rattled it off and Joey jotted it down on a piece of paper. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, bye." Joey looked over his shoulder at Lance, who was still asleep. He dialed the number, biting his bottom lip.

"Hello?"

"Is this Justin Timberlake?"

"Uh, yeah...how'd you get my cellphone number if you didn't know who I was?"

Joey already hated him, and this was only intensifying it. "I didn't KNOW it was a cellphone number. This is Joey Fatone."

"OH! Joey!" Justin exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I just...one of my friends gave this number to a girl who liked me once, and I have been getting odd calls ever since."

"Oh," Joey said. How could you hate someone who sounded so happy to hear from you. "Um, yeah, Justin, well...I'm just calling to let you know we'd like you to join our group."

"REALLY?" Justin almost screamed. "Wow! Thanks, Joey, thanks a lot!"

"Okay, here's the deal. We'll work around your school schedule and all, but tonight we have a gig at The Far Side."

"I remember JC mentioning that," Justin replied. "I only have class until noon today...I'm on my way in to school now. Should I come to the office after class?"

"Yeah...go ahead and grab some lunch and then come in. We're on the sixth floor...you know the building?"

"Yeah...it was on the information that Chris gave us all last night," Justin told him. "I'll see you later, Joey."

"Yeah...bye, Justin." Joey hung up and stood to get dressed.

"That was Justin?" A low sleepy voice said from the bed. Joey slowly turned around.

"Um, yeah." Joey crumpled up the paper with Justin's name on it. "I was calling to let him know he's in...and that we need to rehearse with him for tonight."

"Right. So, he's coming into the office today?" Lance struggled to sit up, then groaned.

"Yeah. But I told Chris you wouldn't be in. Sleep in, Lance...we'll see you around noon." Joey dug through his closet for his shoes.

"You don't mind if I crash here?"

"Of course not. Borrow something to wear, if you want."

"Nah...I'll run home before I come into the office," Lance replied. Joey sighed, knowing Lance would want to dress to impress Justin.

“Lance..." Joey began, then changed his mind. "I'll see you later." Joey left the bedroom before he could say anything else.

 

"So...where's Lance." JC leaned in the doorway of Joey's tiny office. Joey frowned and looked up from the paperwork he was studying.

"At my place. Sleeping off a hangover, thanks to you," Joey snapped.

"Thanks to ME? Joey, this isn't MY fault!" JC protested.

"It's not Lance's fault, either. And I suppose it's not even JUSTIN'S fault," Joey added, though he wanted to blame Justin with all his heart. "By the way, he's coming in at noon. We're gonna practice for tonight...call it a day early."

"He IS?" JC asked, horrified. He looked down at himself in dismay.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, JC, keep it in your pants, all right? This is a group. We have a professional gig tonight and you need to keep your dick out of this, okay?" Joey growled. JC almost cringed at the tone of Joey's voice.

"God...you're an ass today. I'll see you later." JC left Joey's office. Joey groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

A knock at his door startled Joey. "Come in!" He yelled. He checked his watch. It was eleven forty-five.

"Um, hi." Justin poked his curly head in. Joey had to give JC and Lance credit. This was a beautiful boy.

"Hey, Justin. C'mon in. I was just getting done here." Joey shuffled some papers around.

"Thanks." Justin sat down nervously. "So...this is a bar we're singing in tonight?"

"Yeah...just a dive but we usually draw a semi-decent crowd. They'll let you in, but don't try to drink, okay?"

"I won't," Justin promised solemnly. Joey sighed and made his hands into a little pyramid on the desk.

"Look, Justin...I need to ask you something. Do you have a problem with homosexuals?"

Justin stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Two of the members of our group are gay. Will that bother you?"

"No! Of course not!" Justin exclaimed. "I...well...I'm bisexual. I don't like advertise it or anything, but...well...I am."

"Of course you are," Joey muttered to himself. "Okay...I was just making sure. I didn't want there to be anymore stress within the group then there already is."

"Stress?"

"Never mind. There's a small conference room down the hall. We can go down there to meet the others." Joey got up from behind his desk. He slowly held his hand out to Justin. "We're glad to have you aboard, Justin."

"I'm glad to be here, Joey." Justin gave Joey his beautiful smile.

 

"Hi! Justin! Hey!" Lance scrambled up from his seat behind the table in the conference room. He wore a pair of tight jeans and a green sweatshirt that intensified his eyes.

"Hey, Lance," Justin said, smiling broadly. He shook Lance's hand. "It's great to see you again. I'm sorry I never gave you my name or anything on the train...I kicked myself for it."

"Really?" Lance almost gasped. He smiled shyly at Justin. "It's okay."

"Justin." JC breezed in the door, ignoring Lance and Joey. "Great to see you again."

"Great to see you, too, JC," Justin said, turning his smile on JC. Joey sighed.

"Lansten, please go find Chris."

"But..."

"PLEASE," Joey begged, rubbing his temples. Lance huffed a sigh and went out the door. He soon returned, dragging Chris behind him.

"But I almost had Tammi's number! Just because you couldn't..." Chris stopped talking when he saw Justin. "Hey, Timberlake."

"Hi, Chris," Justin said.

"Can we start rehearsing now?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Lance dug into his bag and brought out a list of songs. "This is what we sing, usually. Do you know these?"

Justin read through them. "All but number six...I know the rest pretty well."

"JC usually carries the leads on most of them...except number four and number twenty-three. You two can talk about splitting them," Chris told him.

"I don't want to steal your songs, JC," Justin said.

"No, it's okay. Really. I want you to sing them," JC insisted. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Let's start," Lance snapped, glaring at JC.

 

The sound was perfect. Even Joey had to be impressed. They sounded perfect together. And this was without any kind of music played behind them. Joey and JC were discussing what to wear while Chris told Lance about his progress with Tammi, when Justin spoke up.

"In Sync."

"In sync with what?" JC asked, confused. Justin had been doodling on a piece of paper, not really saying much. He still seemed nervous, and was obviously still feeling like the outsider.

"No...our name. C'mere." Justin waved the others over. JC immediately draped himself on the side of Justin's chair while Lance stood on Justin's other side. "Look. Our names. The last letters spell NSYNC. We could change the name." Justin looked up and blushed. "Uh...I mean...if you wanted to. Joey mentioned earlier that he didn't like it, so..."

"Um...where's the other N coming from?" Joey demanded.

"Well...you called Lance Lansten...so Lansten, Chris, Joey, Justin, JC...NSYNC. You're right. It's dumb." Justin started to ball up the paper.

"No." Lance put a hand on Justin's shoulder. "It's great."

"Yeah, it is," JC agreed. He looked at Chris. "Well?"

"It's good," Chris admitted. "Fine. We're NSYNC now. And we better start acting like it," he snapped, glaring at Lance and JC.

"Let's get something to eat...I'm hungry," JC announced.

"You buying?" Joey asked.

"I'LL buy," Lance said, looking down at Justin. "My treat."

"This is sick," Joey mumbled, leaving before he could see Lance drool over Justin any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

CROSSED LINES  
Eight

 

"What if I forget the words?" Justin whispered miserably, playing with the tails of his shirt. They each wore black pants and brightly colored shirts. The other members already had their shirts, and Chris had picked a red one up for Justin at the last minute. "What if I screw up?"

Lance looked at Justin in amazement. "Justin, have you heard yourself sing? You are AMAZING. You won't screw up. And if you do...I'm sure JC will jump in to help you."

"You think I'm amazing?" Justin asked. Lance nodded and smiled. "Wow. Thanks, Lance."

"You're welcome." Lance glanced at his watch. They were due onstage in five minutes. "Listen, Justin..."

"Guys, c'mon. Let's round up," Joey called. Lance huffed a breath.

"Do you wanna go out tonight after the show?" Lance asked quickly. Justin blinked.

"I...well...you mean, on a date or something?"

Lance's mouth fell open. "You're gay?"

"Well, bisexual." Justin looked at Lance strangely. "Joey mentioned two of the members are gay...I guess you're one of them?"

"I...well...yeah." Lance refrained from mentioning the OTHER gay member. "I wasn't asking as a date, but...I wouldn't mind if it was."

"Lance, I..." Justin began.

"Guys, come ON!" Joey ordered.

"We'll talk later," Justin promised. Lance frowned and followed him to the backstage area.

 

The performance went without a hitch. Justin was flawless, swapping leads with JC as if they had been performing together for years. Joey, Chris and Lance exchanged glances. This was EXACTLY what their group had been missing. And the fans loved it. Ate it up. Even the men. The dance floor was soon full, with a small group of adoring girls standing front and center. JC recognized the girls from Justin's campus and frowned. Just what he needed...a fan club for Justin. HE was enough of a fan club for Justin and then some.

"That...was amazing!" Justin gasped after their first set. They crammed into the tiny dressing room, falling onto chairs and the floor. "They loved us!"

"Loved YOU," Chris pointed out with a grin. "You and you." He pointed to Justin and JC. You've got yourselves a fan club, boys."

"Hey...I saw some girls eying Lance up, too," Joey pointed out loyally. Lance blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"What time do you think we'll get out of here?" Justin asked.

"Well...we'll do another set...probably roll out around eleven," Chris said.

Justin looked at Lance apologetically. "We'll have to do that thing another time, Lance. I have to go somewhere with my family tomorrow."

"No sweat," Lance said nervously. He got up and left the dressing room. Joey followed him.

"You okay?" Joey asked softly. Lance turned around, venom in his eyes.

"I do what you say. I ask him out. He suddenly has something to do tomorrow."

"Maybe he does, Lance," Joey said gently. "Relax."

"You're right." Lance ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I just really like him...and I don't know how to tell him."

"I understand," Joey said sadly, his heart falling.

 

"Hey...need a ride home?" JC asked Justin as they went out of the bar.

"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind." Justin told him where he lived and Lance frowned. About three blocks from JC...THAT'S where Justin lived.

"We'll see you guys later!" JC said, almost dragging Justin to his car. Lance bit his lip.

"I'm no competition...not for JC..." Lance said softly. "He's beautiful...he's talented...he's funny..."

"Lance..." Joey began. Lance sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"Don't say it, Joe. I'll see you guys later." Lance headed for his car.

Chris looked at Joey. "I didn't see it before," Chris said.

"Hmmm?" Joey murmured, watching Lance.

"You're in love with Lance."

Joey's head turned sharply. "What?"

"You are. And he doesn't know." Chris' dark eyes were sympathetic. "Fuck, Joey, why don't you say something?"

"I can't. Not now. Not when he wants Justin. I just...I'll just be here. Like always."

"Let's get a drink. I have no plans tomorrow...do you?" Chris clapped Joey on the back.

"No...but I want more than one drink," Joey told him as they climbed into Chris' car.

 

JC let the car idle and turned to Justin. "I'm really glad you joined our group, Justin. The sound tonight...it was amazing. Just what we wanted."

"Yeah." Justin stared out the window, then looked at JC. "JC...Joey told me two of the guys in the group were gay. I know Lance is one of them...should I assume the other one is you?"

"Yeah," JC said defiantly. "That a problem?"

"No. Not a problem at all," Justin said, his sunny grin flashing out. "I was just wondering. Lance asked me out tonight, you know."

"He DID?" JC could barely keep from screaming.

"Yeah...but I really do have plans. He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is," JC could barely get out.

"I told him raincheck." Justin shouldered his bag. "I gotta get some sleep. I'll see you guys on Sunday when we get together to rehearse?"

“Yeah, Sunday," JC said faintly, watching Justin go inside his house.

 

"So what if he's pretty? So what if he can recite the entire fucking history of the fucking Grammy Awards?" Joey slurred, draining his glass.

"You're absolutely right," Chris said, wondering why he had asked Joey out for a drink. When Joey was depressed, he drank. A LOT.

"I mean, I can't recite all that bullshit, but I can give one helluva blowjob...trust me, Chris."

"I believe you, Joe," Chris said earnestly.

"I should tell him that. I should say, Lance, I can't recite the Grammy Awards, but I can give you a blowjob you'll NEVER forget!" Joey said loudly.

Chris shushed him and frowned. "Let me take you home now, Joe, okay?" He suggested.

"Okay," Joey sighed. Chris threw down some money and helped Joey from the barstool, mentally tallying up all the favors that Joey would owe him after this night.


	9. Chapter 9

CROSSED LINES  
Nine

 

"Hey," Joey grumbled as JC entered the small stockroom behind Joey's dad's deli. He allowed the group to rehearse there, as long as they didn't bother his customers. JC began to set up his keyboard.

"Afternoon." JC whistled cheerfully as he dug through his bag for the power cord.

"You're awful chipper," Joey grunted, glaring at the back of JC's head. JC whipped his head around and gave Joey a beautiful smile.

"Yeah…love will do that."

"Love?" Joey barked. "You're still stuck on Justin?"

"STUCK on him?" JC laughed, a sound that annoyed Joey. "For your information, we talked for over an HOUR after he got home from his grandmother's yesterday."

"For your information, you sound like a fifteen year old girl," Joey pointed out. "The boy is like a million years too young for you, number one. He's still in school, for God's sake! Number two…what about Lance."

"Yeah." JC saddened for a moment. "I don't want to hurt Lance, Joe, but Justin's old enough to decide who he wants."

"Maybe he doesn't want EITHER of you? Did you consider that?"

"Consider what?" Lance walked into the room, followed by Chris. Joey noted the disappointment on Lance's face when he realized Justin wasn't there yet.

"Nothing," Joey mumbled. Chris sat down next to him.

"You okay?" He whispered. Joey shook his head and sighed.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late." Justin hurried into the room.

"It's okay…we woulda just been "sync", not Nsync," Lance pointed out and Justin bestowed his sunny grin.

"Well, let's get NSYNC then!" Justin said enthusiastically.

"No…let's talk about your school schedule." Chris sat down on a chair backwards. "How busy are you?"

"Well…" Justin pulled his schedule out of the ever-present backpack. Lance leaned over his shoulder with interest. JC sighed and played around with his keyboard. It was all music for him. Let the others deal with the business side. Joey pulled out some work from his own bag. If Lance was gonna get all gaga after Super Idiot Ultra Talented Fro Boy, then Joey would pick up the slack at the office.

"Okay." Chris read over everything. "We can work around this." He looked at Joey. "Joe…can you pick Justin up at school on Thursdays so we can rehearse for Friday gigs? You're over that way every Thursday anyway."

"Fine," he sighed.

"JC…you got that thing together?" Chris yelled.

"Huh?" JC looked up from his own little keyboard world.

"Good. Let's sing."

 

And of course they sounded brilliant. Joey could have almost enjoyed it, if it wasn't for the looks of pure adoration on JC and Lance's faces as they watched Justin sing. He was just a damned kid, for fuck's sake. "I need a break," Joey said suddenly in the middle of the song. He turned on one heel and headed into his father's deli.

"How's it going?" His good-natured father asked.

"I need a beer, Dad."

"Joseph, your voice…"

"Dad." Joey's voice had a desperate pleading his father hated to hear. "PLEASE."

"Sure, Joe. In the cooler back there." His father motioned behind him and Joey eagerly darted behind the counter.

 

"Justin?" Lance shyly approached Justin as JC and Chris argued over what key to sing the next song in.

"Yeah, Lance?" Justin looked up from his chemistry book. "God, this stuff sucks."

"What? Chemistry? I loved it. I was always good at the math stuff." Lance sat down next to him and paged through the book. "Yeah, I remember this."

"Lucky you," Justin mumbled.

"Hey…um…if you're not busy tomorrow night…I could…uh…tutor you," Lance suggested nervously. "We could maybe grab a pizza. If you wanted, I could pick you up after I get off work and we could go back to my apartment and study."

"Really?" Justin almost yelped. JC and Chris looked up, and Lance saw JC's eyes narrow. "That would be SO cool, Lance. I could use the help."

Lance gave JC a triumphant smile. "So…I'll pick you up, when, five-thirty?"

 

The next day, Lance could complete NOT concentrate at the office. He took phone calls, then didn't remember who he had talked to. He went to Chris' office three times, then couldn't remember why he was there. He avoided JC at all costs; it wasn't gentlemanly to gloat. After all, HE would have Justin ALONE in HIS apartment. God only knew what might happen!

"Hey…I might be able to get tickets for that show you wanted to see." Joey poked his head into Lance's office. Lance was carefully making paper airplanes.

"What? Oh, hey, Joe." An airplane whizzed over and carefully landed in Joey's head. Lance grinned. "Sorry."

"That show…that play…interested?" Joey leaned in the doorway and tried to act casual.

"Cat on a Hot Tin Roof?" Lance gasped. "You got tickets?"

"I could. I've been sweet-talking Cindy…and she knows someone who knows someone."

"Oh, I'd love…I can't, Joey," Lance realized. "Not tonight. I'm tutoring Justin." Lance grinned happily. He couldn't help it. "Tomorrow?"

"No…she only had them for tonight. Never mind." Joey almost stomped out of Lance's office. He wanted to cry.

 

"So, just replace this with this…and there's your formula." Lance scribbled some notes on a piece of paper.

"God…that makes perfect sense!" Justin finished off his slice of pizza. "Lance, you explain this so well…you shoulda been a teacher."

"No," Lance said, smiling modestly. "I don't have that much patience."

"Lance, I'm such a dork about this stuff…if you have patience with me, you can have patience with ANYONE," Justin said.

"Stop putting yourself down like that, Justin. You're not a dork. Not at all," Lance finished in a whisper. Justin blushed.

"Could I, um, have more Coke?" Justin thrust his glass at Lance, who jumped up.

"Sure."

Justin's cellphone rang. "Sorry. Hello?" Lance went into the kitchen. "Hey!" He heard Justin say happily, then Justin's voice fell too low for him to hear. Lance sighed with contentment as he poured Justin more soda. This would be so great, doing this every night. They could study, then they could cuddle…

He went back into the dining room as Justin ended his call. "Here." Lance handed Justin the glass.

"Thanks." Justin took a big swallow. "Okay…there's one more chapter I don't quite get." Justin flipped through the book.

"Justin," Lance said softly.

"Hmm?" Justin didn't look up from his book.

"I was wondering…about that date we never got to go on…"

Justin slowly closed the book and looked at Lance. "Yeah…about that."

"I was thinking we could go see a play. I think I can get us tickets from the secretary at work. Joey said…"

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Justin interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, right. I mean, you probably think plays are stupid."

"No, I like plays. And I like you."

"I like you, too," Lance said shyly.

"I just…not like that, Lance. You're awesome, and you're fun and SO smart, and sexy, too, but…it's just not there." Justin's blue eyes were miserable. "I'm sorry."

"Right." Lance played with a corner of Justin's book.

"And…you should know. I'm kinda seeing someone else."

Lance looked up, green eyes full of pain. "Let me guess." His voice was strangled. "JC, right?"

"Well…it's nothing serious…but maybe it could be and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Justin said quietly. Lance laughed as he stood and put on his coat.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we? Poor Lance, alone and uncomfortable. C'mon, Justin. I'll take you home."

 

The two men were silent as they drove back into the city. Justin finally spoke as Lance pulled up in front of his house. "Lance, I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lance sighed. "It's not hard to see why he thinks you're wonderful."

"But you're wonderful, too, Lance." Justin smiled a tiny smile. "Just ask Joey. He'll tell you."

"Joey?" Lance looked at Justin strangely.

"Joey has it so bad for you, Lance." Justin gasped. "Didn't you know?"

"Hell, no! Joey's straight! He's not interested in me."

"Lance…I've known you guys a short time. A VERY short time. But I noticed something. He watches you. He smiles when you smile, he frowns when you frown. He watches you sing. He's…well…he's pining, Lance."

"You're full of shit." Lance looked out the window. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Lance." Justin opened the door. "But think about Joey. Really."


	10. Chapter 10

CROSSED LINES  
Ten

 

"Hey…have you heard from Lance?" Joey poked his head into Chris' office. "Oh, sorry," he apologized when he saw Chris was on the phone.

"Book us for next Friday, okay? No…we just have a three-piece backing us up," Chris told the person on the phone. "Yeah…one guy's underage…but it's cool. Call any of the other places I told you about. They'll back me up on that. Okay…yeah…rehearsal at four…show at ten. Gotcha. Thanks. Bye." Chris hung up triumphantly. "We are booked next Friday at Maxell's."

"Maxell's?" Joey sat down hard. "That's…well…damn. That's a big step up from The Far Side."

"I know. They heard about us…heard we have a following, and they want us to sing there next week."

"Talent scouts hit Maxell's," Joey said breathlessly. Chris grinned.

"I know. Now, what did you say when you came in?"

"I wondered if you heard from Lance."

"He's in his office, isn't he?"

"No, he's not. And it's almost noon." Joey frowned. "Not like him."

"Maybe he's sick. Let it go, Joey, I'm sure he's fine."

 

"JC Chasez." JC answered his phone as he tapped away at his computer.

"JC? It's Justin."

"Hey!" JC leaned back happily. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm in between classes right now…I need to see you."

"When?"

"How about now?"

"NOW?" JC checked his appointment book. "I'm free until two-thirty…but don't you have classes all afternoon?"

"I'll skip them. This is important, JC. Can you meet me here at school?"

"Yeah, sure." JC was already signing off of his computer. "I'll see you in twenty minutes."

JC grabbed his coat and barreled down the hallway to Joey's office. He wasn't there, so JC headed for Chris. "Hey, Jayce," Joey said as JC almost knocked him down.

"Hey. Um, something's come up…I gotta run out for a bit. The figures are done and in Cindy's in-box…um…I know I have the meeting at two-thirty, and I'll be back. See ya." JC darted back out the door, leaving Joey and Chris to stare at each other.

 

"Hi," JC said softly, walking up behind Justin. He knew Justin even by the back of his head. The soft curls seemed to glow in the sun. Justin whirled around, smiling.

"Hey, JC. C'mere." Justin sat down on a bench in the quad and JC sat next to him. "Um…there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh." JC's heart crumpled at the sad tone of Justin's voice. "Let me guess…you chose Lance."

"Lance?" Justin tilted his head to the side. "What I have to tell you is about Lance, but…wait. I'm confused. He knew immediately about me and you being interested in each other. What's going on?"

JC sighed and decided to be honest. "The day before I met you here…Lance met you on the train. He fell hard for you…but he was too shy to get your name or number. I told the guys about meeting you, and how great I thought you were. It wasn't until the audition that we realized that the great guy we were each interested in was the SAME great guy…you."

"So I've been some kind of contest for the two of you?" Justin asked.

"No…not like that. We decided that you would decide between us…" JC began. Justin glared at him.

"Lance wanted to tutor me. You wanted to drive me home. God…this is kinda degrading, JC. I'm not some prize. I'm just a person."

"I know that! I'm sorry…" JC faltered.

"Anyway, what I came to tell you was that Lance asked me out and I told him no. I told him that you and I were interested in each other, that I liked him as a friend, but not in a boyfriend way." Justin stood, his eyes never leaving JC's face. "But now, I'm not so sure. I don't like being treated like an object, JC."

"But we weren't…"

"I'll see you in a few days at rehearsal. I need time to think." Justin headed for the library, leaving JC to stare after him.

 

"Hi, this is Lance Bass. I can't take your call, but I'm sure it's important. Leave a message, or try calling me at my office number. That's five five five, five four oh four. Bye."

"God, even my machine message is stupid," Lance mumbled from his bed as he waited to hear who had called him.

"Lance…it's Joey. You didn't call or come in. I hope you're okay. Please call, okay? I'm leaving the office early today and going straight home. See ya."

"Joey," Lance groaned, burying his face in his pillow. The LAST person he wanted to talk to. What Justin had said was just crazy. Joey, number one, was straight. Number two, Joey was his best friend. Number three, he didn't want Joey. He wanted JUSTIN, who wanted JC. And now JC and Justin could just dance off into their happily ever after.

Lance rolled onto his back and thought about Joey. He had been thinking of Joey since about three in the morning, when he woke up and couldn't sleep. He knew he couldn't go into the office, couldn't face Joey OR JC. He couldn't look into JC's smirking blue eyes, see the triumph there. Of course, he knew that if the situation was reversed, he'd be giving JC the same damn look. But that wasn't the issue. The issue was that Lance had lost Justin…not that he'd even had the chance to have him.

"I don't want him anyway," Lance decided out loud. "He's too young…and he's not all that bright…so what if he's gorgeous and nice and funny, and sings and dances like he was born to do it." Lance sighed, burying his face into the pillow once more. He'd just lay here until he felt better…it would probably only take a month.

 

"Lance, it's Chris. Will you answer your fucking phone? We have a performance next week at Maxell's. MAXELL'S, for God's sake! This needs to go smooth. I know you and JC are having issues, but grow up and be a professional. If you don't show your ass at work tomorrow, I'm gonna come over there and kick it!"

"Lance…it's JC. I hope you're not sick or anything. I hope you'll be at the office tomorrow…we need to talk about stuff for this performance. I found a couple of new songs I thought we could use. Um, yeah. Okay. Bye."

"Lance, Joey. Dude, are you okay? I drove by the other day and saw your car in front of your building, so I know you didn't like get in an accident or anything…but I'm still worried. Call me. Bye."

"Lance…this is Justin. Um, Chris wants us to meet at the office tomorrow about this Maxell thing. I hope you'll be there. Joey called me and said he hasn't heard from you. I thought you might have talked with him by now. Oh well. I'll see you. Bye."

 

JC stared at the monitor in front of him. For once in his life he was unable to put his thoughts into words. He was trying to write some original material for them to use, and he couldn't get anything out. He could only think about Justin and how everything had gotten blown out of proportion. How could he make Justin see that he only wanted him…that he wasn't any kind of prize?

"Hey." Joey slowly walked into his office and sat down. "Did Lance call you?"

"No," JC sighed. "And I need to talk to him, dammit. He needs to help me make things right with Justin."

"Justin?" Joey laughed. "You think Lance wants anything to do with you and Justin?"

"Joey, Justin thinks we were competing over him like a game or something. It wasn't like that at all!" JC insisted. "We wanted him to make the decision, but we weren't getting our rocks off by it…and Justin doesn't get that. He hasn't talked to me in a few days."

"Jesus," Joey whispered.

"And the thing is, Lance made the move on Justin, and Justin turned him down…told him that me and him were interested in each other. So THAT'S probably why Lance hasn't been around lately."

"Oh," Joey said, hating the elated feeling that whipped through his heart. Lance knew he had no chance with Justin now. "OH," he said again, realizing how hurt Lance must have felt. He had put everything out there, and Justin had turned him down, no matter how gently. "I hope he comes in today," Joey said.

"Me too, Joey." JC ran his hands through his hair.

 

"God, what? Will you people leave me alone?" Lance barked into the phone as he tugged on his sneakers. "I'm coming in, for fuck's sake!"

"It's Justin."

Lance sat down. "Hello."

"Listen…uh…can you pick me up on the way in? I know I'm kinda on your way…and I'd like to talk to you."

"Whatever. I'll be there in a half hour." Lance hung up, hardening his heart against the sad tone of Justin's voice.

When he picked Justin up, he refused to look at him. "Hi, Lance, thanks."

"Sure. Good old Lance…always there to help."

"Lance, stop it," Justin snapped. "I'M the one who should be feeling sorry for myself. Have you ever felt like a fucking trophy?"

"What?" Lance pulled to the side of the road.

"You and JC. Fighting over me, for God's sake. You saw me first but he got my name, so let's see what happens next. Who wins the grand prize?" Justin's voice rose and Lance cringed.

"It wasn't like that, Justin. We both just…"

"Forget the explanation. JC already tried and I put him in his place."

"You mean, you and JC…"

"Let's just say we're on recess right now," Justin growled. "Until I find out if I want to date someone who treats people like that."

Lance sighed. "Justin…" he put a hand on Justin's arm. "JC really really likes you. He would never mean to hurt you, or use you. He's not like that. You've seen how great he is. Give him a chance." Lance couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"I don't like being treated like some sex object."

"How can you help it? You're sexy and beautiful," Lance said with a shy grin. "Justin, if you and JC felt the sparks…go for it."

"We'll see," Justin grumbled, but he seemed to be thinking about it.


	11. Chapter 11

CROSSED LINES  
Eleven

 

JC's heart sank as he poked his head out of the conference room door. Justin and Lance were walking in together. They were smiling. They were talking. They were happy…with each other.

"Fuck," he mumbled, kicking a chair leg and howling as his toe throbbed with pain.

"What is your problem?" Joey asked.

"Nothing. They…I…nothing." JC fell into a chair and sulked.

"Hey…we brought snacks." Justin tossed down a few bags of chips and Lance carefully sat down cans of soda.

"Thanks." Joey pulled the bag of Doritos open. "So…Lance." Joey chewed a few times. "Where the hell have you been?"

Lance seemed to close down. "At home," he snapped, falling into a chair. He turned back to Justin. "So…when's that test of yours again?"

Joey watched Lance animatedly talk with Justin and sighed. Fuck them all. He was better off alone, anyway. "Where's Chris? I wanna get this meeting over with."

"Here I am," Chris announced. "Cool. Doritos."

"Fuck the Doritos," JC and Joey said together. The other three stared at them.

"I have things to do. Can we rehearse or whatever the hell we're here for?" Joey asked. Chris sighed.

"Fine. Lance, glad to see you're alive."

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. I was…uh…sick." Lance couldn't bring himself to look at Justin.

"Well, glad you're better. We have a gig at Maxell's!" Chris said enthusiastically. He began to rant about their performance opportunity.

Justin scribbled something on a piece of paper and slid it towards JC. JC ignored it, thinking it was from Joey. Justin kicked JC in the shin and shoved the paper harder. JC picked it up and read it. "Stay after…I want to talk to you, okay?" It read. He scribbled back.

"Whatever," it read. Justin frowned.

 

"So…see you guys at my place tomorrow night for rehearsal?" Chris asked. Justin nodded, as did Lance.

"I'll be on the other side of town, but I can make it," Lance said.

"Me too," Joey said. "I'll be there."

"JC…can you pick me up?" Justin asked. JC simply shrugged and stood.

"Later, guys." JC headed out of the room. Justin sighed and followed him into the hallway.

"I'll see you later, Chris. Call me if you need anything for this gig." Lance's green eyes finally flickered up to Joey's face. Joey's dark eyes were pure misery. Lance swallowed deeply, finally starting to see. "Uh, bye, Joe." Lance darted out of the room, past Justin and JC, who were standing in the hallway.

"Look, JC…I probably shouldn't have blown up at you the way I did…it was wrong, but I was just a little freaked out."

"It's okay," JC said with a sigh. "I hope you and Lance are happy together…and just so you know, I have no problems being in the group with the two of you."

"Uh, thanks." Justin scratched his head. "But I'm not with Lance."

"You're not?" JC whispered. "I saw you. You two were…"

"Acting like friends. Because we ARE friends, JC. He told me I should give you a second chance…he assured me you two didn't mean to treat me that way." Justin looked into JC's soft blue eyes. "He said you were worth it. I think so, too."

"He said that?" JC whispered. Justin nodded.

"Um, do you want to go somewhere…get something to eat?" Justin offered.

"We could…um…grab something and eat at my place," JC suggested. Justin smiled.

"That sounds great."

 

"Shit, forgot my datebook," Lance muttered, doing an about-face and heading back up the hallway. JC and Justin were walking towards him, smiles a mile wide.

"Lance." JC pulled Lance into a huge hug. "I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"Me, too, Jayce," Lance said, surprised. One look at Justin's happy face told him everything. "It's in the past." He clapped JC on the back and pulled away. "See you two later." His heart only did one flip-flop as he watched them walk away.

Lance had one hand on the doorknob when he heard Chris' voice. "Are you okay, Joey?"  
"Yeah…I just…I think I liked it better when I was in my own little I Love Lance world. I was happy there," Joey said wistfully.

"Is this another night where we go drink and you tell me you can't recite Grammy winners but you can give great blow jobs?" Chris groaned.

"No. I'll drink alone tonight, don't worry." Lance heard Joey heave a sigh. He knew he should turn around and walk away but he couldn't. His feet were stuck in place. He needed to listen to Joey. "I just…God…he's awesome, Chris. He doesn't even know it. He was at home for days, feeling sorry for himself, because Justin didn't think he was special enough. But I think he's special enough, Chris. And I know THAT'S not special enough for Lance." Lance was shocked at the despair in Joey's voice. "I can just keep on being his friend, but it's hard…"

"I know." Chris' voice was sympathetic.

"And today…he looked at me like I was chopped liver or something. What if he knows something and hates me?"

Lance made a lot of noise opening the door. "Hey! I forgot my datebook." He looked at Joey and smiled. "Joey…you busy tonight?"

"Um, no." Joey stared at him. Chris tried to smother a grin.

"Wanna get dinner?"

"Uh, well, yeah, sure." Joey made himself look at Chris.

"I got plans. Sorry. See you two later." Chris hurried out of the office, doing a little dance in the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

CROSSED LINES  
Twelve

 

JC and Justin stopped at Joey's dad's deli and picked up some sandwiches. They didn't say much on the ride to JC's apartment, and they were halfway through their sandwiches before Justin finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just…" Justin blushed slightly. "I didn't know how to handle it. Two great guys, sexy and fantastic, fighting over ME. I mean…look at you. You're so much older than I am…and I never thought you'd want me THAT much."

JC put down his sandwich. "How could I help it, Justin. You're just…the first time I freaking SAW you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Really?" Justin whispered, and JC nodded.

"Really."

 

"So…why the sudden invite?" Joey asked, trying to smile as they were seated at a table in one of Lance's favorite restaurants.

"I think we need to talk." Lance neatly draped his napkin over his lap. "Try the chicken parmesan. It's amazing."

"Okay," Joey said, totally not hungry. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First of all…I guess you know that Justin and JC are like an item now."

"I thought so. I'm sorry, Lance," Joey said sincerely. Lance shrugged.

"Oh, well. Justin's way out of my league, anyway."

Joey bit his tongue and studied the menu. "What are you having?"

"Joey…how long have you liked me?"

Joey's head snapped up. He tried to joke. "Well, hell, Lance, I've liked you since we both tried out for that part in The Music Man."

"No." Lance put a hand over Joey's hand. "I mean really liked me."

"You know about that?" Joey asked weakly. Lance nodded. "Uh…well…I'm not sure. A while now."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, you know." Joey shrugged. "It's cool. I mean, I'm learning to deal with it."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I…well, you thought I was straight, and just when I was starting to get the nerve to say something…you fell for Justin."

"I'm sorry," Lance said again. "Can you give me another chance?"

Joey gripped the menu so tightly he threatened to bend it. "Another chance?"

"Yeah." Lance eyed him up and smiled. "I'd like to see what you think is so wonderful about me…I know there's a hundred wonderful things I'll find out about YOU.”

"Lance…don't do this just because you didn't get Justin," Joey whispered, afraid to even dare to hope.

"I'm not. I promise. Justin just opened my eyes to something that was right in front of me," Lance said softly.

 

"I think we should probably stop," JC gasped against Justin's neck. They were stretched out on JC's sofa, dinner long forgotten.

"You're right." Justin wriggled a bit, forcing a moan out of JC. "This is so fast…"

"Right." JC's mouth hungrily attached to Justin's earlobe. His tongue flickered into Justin's ear and Justin gasped.

"Christ…JC…please…" he begged. "Touch me…please…" he arched his slender waist up at JC and JC moaned again. JC slid so he was tucked between the back of the sofa and Justin's long body. He lightly kissed Justin's swollen lips as he carefully undid the buttons of Justin's jeans. His tongue slid inside Justin's mouth as his hand slid inside the boxer briefs. "Yes…oh…JC…yes…"

 

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the office," Joey said as he walked Lance to his car.

"Yeah." Lance leaned against the car door.

"Is this gonna be weird? At work, I mean," Joey said softly. "I mean, I understand if you don't…" He was silenced by Lance's hands on his hips and Lance's lips on his. Joey sighed, melting into the kiss. It was everything he could have dreamed of…even if it shocked the hell out of him.

"There," Lance said breathlessly, pulling away. "The only thing that will be weird is that I will want to do that every time I see you."

"I…well…okay…" Joey sputtered. "Feel free…whenever you want."

Lance laughed and leaned his forehead against Joey's. "Why wasn't I looking right in front of me? Why didn't I see it?"

"You were looking in the wrong place. But ya got yourself straight now," Joey whispered, smiling as Lance kissed him again.

 

THE END


End file.
